


"Play with me"

by Megamort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamort/pseuds/Megamort
Summary: Harry is about to start his 6th year at Hogwarts. A quiet, boring Hogwarts Express ride turns out to be unexpectedly entertaining.





	"Play with me"

Harry sat in the Hogwarts express with Neville and Ginny. Ron and Hermione had to go sit with the Prefects, Neville snored loudly while his best friends sister sat opposite him, staring at the ceiling of the train.  
The cabin was silent, and he didn't have the strength to keep his eyes open so he rested his head against the widow and kept them half closed. He focused on his own heart beat. Knowing he was going to start yet another year at Hogwarts was both exciting and terrifying. Voldemort was back, Sirius was dead. He closed his eyes tighter feeling the familiar pain of losing someone, only this time it was stronger. He didn't want to cry so he started thinking about the one thing that always made him happy. Quidditch. He could see the fields below, the clouds above. He could feel the rush of chasing the snitch. He could hear the whistle of the wind. His heart began to beat faster, his breathing steadily picked up the pace too. It took him a good few minutes to notice that the breathing he could hear was not his. He opened his eyes slightly to peek, the sight he saw was not something he expected to ever see.

Ron's sister laid on the seats with her hand hidden under her skirt. Her face almost as red as her hair,her lips parted. She had her eyes closed and behaved like she forgot that she wasn't here alone.  
The snitch disappeared, the clouds cleared from the sky, and Harry's full attention came back to reality.  
He didn't dare move but his eyes remained half open. 

Ginny massaged herself with her right hand. Moving it up and down under the thin material. Her breathing got louder and she let out a few quiet moans. Her left hand began to rub against her breasts. Harry saw her hard nipples trying to pierce through her blouse and felt hotter. His muscles tensed and a hard lump appeared in his pants.  
Her hand kept moving faster and her breathing accelerated. He watched her breasts swaying in sync with the rhythm of the train. His lump grew bigger and harder. He felt his penis pulsing. This wasn't a familiar feeling to him. The animal within wanted to pounce but his body was still in shock. In addition to Neville sitting besides him, asleep and completely unaware of the current situation. 

The redheaded girl was getting closer to the big finish. He watched how her body arched in the spasm of pleasure and heard her let out the loudest moan yet. Harry's fists clenched tightly, his body shivered and he felt a warm liquid pour out of his penis, soaking his underpants. He squeezed his eyes and bit into his lower lip trying to prevent any kind of sound. It took him a minute or two to calm himself enough to try and open his eyes again.  
Ginny sat up, her fingers brushing through her long red hair. He closed his eyes automatically hoping she wouldn't look his way. She grabbed her wand and with a quick flick she straightened her robes to perfection. 

The train started to slow down. Ron and Hermione showed up in the door and announced that they were getting closer to their destination. Harry opened his eyes and pulled his backpack over to cover his slightly embarrassing accident.  
Ginny poked Neville's shoulder.  
“Wake up we have to go” she chimed, her eyes met with Harry's for a second but she blushed and looked away immediately.  
Did she know? Did she see him creeping at her?  
Harry wanted to sink in to the seat.  
“Come on Harry you need to wear your robes” Hermione stormed into the cabin and pulled his robes out of his trunk. 

Harry and Neville dressed in their school robes just in time. The train stopped and the group of friends prepared to leave the cabin. Neville and Hermione walked out first. Harry followed Ron and Ginny tiptoed behind Harry. He felt a knot in his stomach when she brushed against him. He wasn't sure of his feelings in this moment but he knew he won't be able to ever look at her the same. 

They walked out to the platform and headed for the carriages. Hermione, Neville and Ron climbed one and lost themselves in a conversation while Harry decided to look at Ginny and offer her a hand to climb up the carriage.  
“No, Thanks Harry. I'm gonna ride with Luna” she laughed taking a step back “but you should know I like to play on the Quidditch field after hours.” She winked at him “Come Play with me”  
Harry froze repeating her words in his head.  
Did she mean what he thought she did?  
“Bye guys! I'll catch you later!” She waved at her brother and his two carriage companions. She gave Harry a seductive look and within minutes she disappeared from his sight. 

“Dude what was that about?”Ron asked when Harry finally managed to sit in the carriage. “You rather play with her than with me?”  
Harry looked at him and felt like he was going to choke on his own words.  
“Of course not” he mumbled and allowed Hermione to change the subject of the conversation.


End file.
